Starshine
by unavoidable-k
Summary: After Seven critises One's less-than-gentlemanly behaviour, he decides to make a bet to prove her wrong. Things don't work out quite the way they intended...fortunately? 1x7 Oneshot


Despite living a now happy and peaceful life, arguments tended to break out from time to time. Usually it was between the same people and most of the time, it was about the same old things. Needless to say, it got rather boring.

"Honestly, it's a wonder you're still alive. You're still unbelievably reckless. I would've thought you'd grown out of that stage." One commented, offhandedly. Seven huffed, but didn't take it too personally. Nonetheless, it still bothered her, so she shot back a retort, as per usual.

"Well, I didn't stay alive by hiding in a hole. If I died, I'd have no regrets about my life." She said sweetly, but her words were dripping with vemon. One raised an eyebrow, standing to his full height, ready to deliver another verbal blow.

"If they're about to go at it again, I think I'll be taking my leave." Two muttered, standing up and brushing some dust from his backside. Five nodded silently in agreement, following closely behind him. The twins could practically sense the beginning of an argument, and hurriedly scurried out of the room, carrying a large book between them.

The two didn't even notice the evacuation of the other stitchpunks.

"A defensive strategy is much more important than an offensive strategy." He said, rather smugly. Seven smirked. "You're like an armadillo. You curl up in your shell at the mere mention of danger. You kinda look like one too."

"What on earth is an armadillo?"

"Never mind."

"Nonetheless, I'll be taking that as an insult, to which I am highly offended." He said, seriously. Seven snickered. "You don't even know what it is! You can be offended by it if you don't know what it is. Besides...you're like an armadillo in plenty of other...non-offensive ways too." She shrugged. This wasn't a particularly fiery line of argument but whatever.

"Is that so..." He muttered, disinterestedly. Seven didn't really want the argument to end, so she pressed on.

"Well you're kinda like one I guess. All hard and defensive on the outside. They're soft on the inside but I'm not so sure about you. You've got a heart of ice." She explained, casually. "Excuse me, but you're mistaken." One pointed out, indignantly. "I'm just as nice as anybody else."

"So you can be just as nice as Two, or Five?" She smirked. "I don't think so. I mean...you're selfish by nature, inconsiderate and not exactly...how do I put this...gentlemanly." One snorted at this statement. "Excuse you, but I can be a gentleman. Obviously, not to the extent of Two, but I just don't feel the need to. I assume you'd find something to complain about." Seven shrugged. "I don't feel the need to rely on men, but I wouldn't mind a little courtesy every now and then."

"You really think I'm incapable of acting that way?"

"Care to prove me wrong?"

"I bet by the end of the night, you'll have changed your mind." He smiled darkly. Seven responded with a fake, sweet smile and held out her hand. "Well, we'll see about that, won't we." One took her hand and bowed his head ever so slightly, almost sarcastically.

"Definitely."

That evening was filled with random acts of chivalry and fake smiles from across the room. Seven felt like she had the leader in the palm of her hand and although she wouldn't like to admit it, she loved it. She was surprised at how gentlemanly he was really being though. It was like he was really trying to prove her otherwise.

"I'm still not convinced." She commented quietly, casually brushing past him. She held back a giggle, looking at the surprise crossing his face, suddenly replaced by a pout. He seemed to contemplate it for a while, before an idea struck him.

"Well, why don't we spend the evening in the watchtower then. Just the two of us." He suggested. He was planning something big, she could tell.

"Like a date?" A smile stretched out across her face and One seemed to blush a tiny bit. "Call it whatever you like. I'll see you then." And with that, he stalked off. Seven watched him leave, almost excited for what he was planning. She was certain he would mess it up one way or another. He was bound to. He couldn't take a criticism, or accept something that went against his beliefs. He'd slip up and she'd enjoy every second of it. She supposed she was a little sadistic in that way.

She smiled to herself.

She could tell the sun was setting, even without any windows nearby, as she made her way up to the watchtower on the roof of the library. Once she had reached the top, she could see the flickering of a lit candle. How romantic.

She pushed the door open a fraction, spotting One stood by the balcony. He had left his cape and staff behind and Seven admitted he looked...nice. Not pompous, or up his own ass. He just looked normal.

"Good Evening." One greeted, without even turning around. Seven sauntered up behind him, joining him at the balcony. The two stayed silent for a while, until Seven spoke up.

"You're being rather angsty tonight. Something got you down?" In the past, she wouldn't have bothered asking, but he was a part of their group, whether she liked it or not. And she had to admit, after he stopped being a total ass, he was alright. Part of her would never forgive his actions in the past, but all she could do now was move forward.

"Fine." He merely responded, followed by, "Thank you for asking." Seven watched him curiously. Every so often, his optics would dart to a different star that the sky carried. Now that the thick smog that covered the area had begun to dissipate, the sky was visible. It was amazing to finally see the stars they had heard so much about in books.

"The stars look nice tonight. There's no clouds or anything." She said, casually. She wasn't sure what else to say. Nonetheless, One took it.

"It's been a while since I was able to see the sky this clearly." He said, softly. Seven tilted her head curiously. "You've seen the sky before? Well, before the clouds cleared up?" She asked, quietly. One nodded. "Long before you were created. The clouds grew thicker over time and completely covered the sky by the time Five was created."

"Did you miss seeing the sky?"

"After the rest of you came along, I didn't really have time. It wasn't something I was particularly bothered about but...if I was by myself, I'm sure I would've." He reached over to pull a stool towards him, to sit down. "I've spent many nights alone. After a while, you'd find the sky makes unusually good company."

"When you invited me up here for the night, I didn't think we were going to spend the time talking about stars." She teased. "You're not enjoying it?" Seven shook her head. "No, it's...nice." She admitted, with a small smile.

"Well, from what I've read in books, the stars are linked with romance in some way or another. I suppose stargazing is considered a romantic activity." He smirked, as if he had planned this from the very beginning.

"So what else have you read about stars and romance, huh? Can't see why there'd be a link there." She scratched the back of her head, really quite confused. It didn't make sense. One shifted so he was leaning one arm against the fence that surrounded them.

"Men, in fictional works, often compare women to stars, in terms of beauty." He informed her. Seven huffed. "That just sounds like ass-kissing to me." One cracked a smile. "I suppose you don't fall for the superficial nonsense. You're a smart girl." Seven actually felt herself blush at the compliment. She'd rather people complimented her intelligence and personality, rather than her beauty.

"But you are genuinely beautiful. I won't compare you to the stars. The stars have an everlasting, eternal kind of beauty. Your beauty is sudden and short-lived; it arises when you're doing something like...fighting for instance." He knew he could go on, but felt he should stop for the time being. He wondered why it was so easy for those kinds of words to slip from his mouth. He wasn't used to complimenting people.

"What the hell are you going on about? Didn't we already clear up the fact that I'm not into that shit?" She snapped, trying to stop the blush from covering her face. One noted this and smirked. Sure, she didn't believe in that kind of stuff, but it didn't stop it from being any less true.

"I'm not saying it to win your heart or anything. I genuinely believe you truly are beautiful. But not in the way that human women are portrayed to be." He figured since he started, he'd might as well finish. Part of him didn't want her getting the wrong idea. Her silence was a clear indication for him to continue, despite her scowl.

"Well, from what I have learned, human women are beautiful when they sit around looking pretty. It's superficial beauty that the humans craved. They never looked any deeper into a woman, than the outside." He cleared his throat, ignoring the potential innuendo. "What I'm saying is, you show your beauty through your actions. True, you are visually attractive, but you show beauty in more ways that one. Especially when you are in combat." He finished awkwardly. Seven just stared.

"Did you really come up with this just to seem more gentlemanly?" She didn't sound impressed, and One was beginning to grow annoyed. "As if! I'm not stupid, you little brat. You're not the type to look for a 'gentleman', It conflicts with your entire personality. You don't want to be treated like a princess, you want to be treated like an equal. That's the kind of woman you are." He took a threatening step forward, taking her by surprise.

"I've always treated you based on your actions and personality, not by your looks or that fact you're a woman. Just because I happen to truly believe you are extraordinarily beautiful, doesn't mean that's all I think of you. Honestly, if I had to explain just what I love about you, I'd be here all night. Just accept the damn compliment and move on." He exhaled sharply, after his rant, leaving Seven stunned.

"God, you can be so difficult." He muttered under his breath, sitting back down. He didn't even remember standing up. Once he sat down, he glanced towards Seven and began internally panicking. Did he really say all that? He wasn't even thinking about it, which meant it was true if it were the first things that came out of his mouth. He had avoided thinking too deeply about the young female, but now he was cornered.

Seven looked unsure of what to say.

"Did you say...what you love about me?" She asked, quietly. One felt he was physically unable to answer, so he just settled for nodding. Seven looked down to her feet, and up to the stars, before her gaze landed back on One.

"I always thought you didn't like me. I guess I played up a bit back then. I mean, I still don't forgive you for what you did but...I guess I can understand your reasoning." She mumbed, awkwardly. She wasn't used to this at all. One grunted. "You are an infuriating little madam."

Seven felt herself smile.

"But...that happens to be one of the things I like about you."

He smile grew wider.

He sat back, arms crossed and he looked as if he was sulking. He hadn't wanted things to go this way but what happens, happens. Seven snickered. "That was probably the most aggressive confession I've ever heard. This was what I meant when I said you weren't gentle or compassionate. You're always so hostile." She teased, with a grin. One was ready to argue back, but he couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on his face.

"I can be gentle." He retorted, unusually softly. Seven sat back against the fence and yawned. "Really, now. Well, I'll have to see it to believe it." She smiled, coyly, before getting to her feet and wandering to the opposite side of the balcony. She hoped that the sudden dismissal would be enough to rile him up and to further emphasize that, she bent over the balcony so she could see the debris of houses below, swaying her hips and backside as she did so.

One supressed a growl and watched her through his slanted optics. What was she trying to pull here? Subtly trying to show off her body, honestly, who was she trying to fool? He had to admit though, she did look rather ravishing. Especially in the moonlight. Maybe he'd have to get his own back.

He very quietly rose from his seat and, almost silently, slid up behind her, resting his hands on her smooth hips. Judging by the sudden gasp, she wasn't expecting that, but her hips seemed to respond to his touch; gently pressing against his hands. He felt like smirking but his optics rested on the large and rather ugly scar that stretched across her back. Gently, he let his fingers run down the rough patch of fabric that replaced the majority of her number. She shivered under the touch, tilting her head to the side in an attempt to get a glance at his face.

He felt guilty. He had allowed her to run away without any sort of compromise and she had returned with this horrific scar. He sighed, bending his head down to pepper the spot with small, soft kisses. She froze on the spot, her fingers digging into the wooden balcony fence. After he was done, he wrapped his arms fully around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She held a small, sad smile. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. I know I was reckless." She twisted around, making sure to stay tight in his arms. "But you were and still are a stubborn and restrictive old man." She chided. He rolled his optics, clearly disinterested, before sliding forward to kiss gently at her neck. She sighed, blissfully.

"Despite how much it...stands out. It doesn't make you any less beautiful." He whispered. She laughed. "It's just proof that I'll kick your ass whenever you decide to play up." She joked. He chuckled darkly. "And I'll be kicking yours whenever you decide to misbehave." He hummed, thoughtfully. "Although...maybe not kick. Maybe more like...smack." He could not stop the evil grin from breaking out on his face, as he gave her ass a firm squeeze to emphasize his point. She gave a quiet yelp, before breaking out into laughter, a blush covering her cheeks.

"You're such a dirty old pervert." She told him, mockingly scolding him. He pulled her into another tight hug. "That's just one of the many things you love about me."

"Damn right, it is. Now, are you going to keep to what you said? Because, for some reason, I don't feel like being able to sit down for the next week."

"I'll see what I can do."


End file.
